The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF16-1-20’. ‘UF16-1-20’ originated from an open-pollination conducted in May-November 2015 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF15-1-10’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. A single seedling was chosen in May 2016 for further asexual propagation in Gainesville, Fla.
‘UF16-1-20’ has been reproduced asexually for over 18 months through vegetative cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. ‘UF16-1-20’ was first propagated asexually by meristem tip cuttings in May 2016 in Gainesville, Fla., and has remained true-to-type since that time.
‘UF16-1-20’ has large leaves that are brilliant orange with purple mid-veins; whereas, ‘UF15-1-10’, the female parent, has smaller leaves that are red-orange with yellow accents around the leaf margin. ‘UF16-1-20’ has an extremely vigorous well-branched mounded habit; whereas, ‘UF15-1-10’ is vigorous, but more upright in habit with less lateral branching.
‘UF16-1-20’ has similar bright orange foliage color to commercial variety ‘UF12-22-1’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,269); however, ‘UF16-1-20’ is more compact in habit and has more consistent foliage color late in the gardening season than ‘UF12-22-1’. ‘UF16-1-20’ also has similar orange foliage color to commercial variety ‘UF13-26-7’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 28,591); however, ‘UF13-26-7’ does not have distinct purple mid-veins and is a slightly darker hue of orange than ‘UF16-1-20’.